


At The Touch of Love

by lulebell



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How sad! A real life tale of thwarted love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Touch of Love

You can't let go. Not of yourself, not ever. You'll put the only man you've ever really loved in jeopardy. You're selfish - the fate of the world rests solely on his shoulders. Thousands of lives and you're worried about your own: how you'll end up with him in the end.

Or not.

You worry about his feelings for you - his real feelings, and not just the ones he says aloud; you worry how this can never happen.

Secretly, you're jealous of her: she can take any man or woman she desires. She has complete control over how much pain she inflicts, how much she receives. You ignore the fact that she's emotionally closed off and focus on the fact that she has what you so desperately want; what you can only dream of.

Other people see it, they've told you so. They give you small smiles that read "oh! how sweet!" and "like the old romances I heard as a child" or the more obvious "that's so sad! A real life tale of thwarted love!".

You're as obvious as the moon on a cloudless night and that makes you selfish. You're a distraction to him, to his mission; your feelings put you all at unnecessary risk.

But the desire, oh yes. The desire is there. It's like a drumming noise: your ears scream for release from the noise and the sound is audible to everyone around you. You blink through the din, praying that the Spirits will help you focus and guide you out. Sometimes they listen, but sometimes they do not.

Like today.

Your ears are screaming as your temples pound and your heart threatens to beat out of your chest. You can't breathe and it's not because you laced your corset tighter than normally this morning.

You swallow and lift your chin slightly, not as an act of defiance but defense. He can see it, he can feel it.

He lowers his gaze from your eyes and you swallow again, only this time without thinking.

He picks up a pice of your hair and twirls it gently in his fingers. You close your eyes and think that maybe you felt him brush his knuckles against your skin. You hope he doesn't think your goosebumps are from the gusting wind.

He puts the lock behind your shoulder and but it doesn't stay there; not that either of you expected it to. He watches your hair dance around your face catching stray fly-a-ways between his thumb and forefinger.   
Somewhere, you remember how to breathe again.

Finally, he meets your eyes once again and brushes his thumb against your cheek bone.

"Kahlan. Just let go."

You tremble at the thought; the very idea is ludicrous and dangerous and selfish and a thousand other reasons why not.

But, there is only one reason why and he's standing right before you.

You take a sudden sharp intake of breath that cracks your throat and you cry out as the fluid your eyes have been holding back is suddenly all too much and breaks free of its self-imposed dam.

You're falling suddenly.

Down... down... down...

But before you hit the bottom, his arms are around you, holding you, supporting you, keeping you sane.

"It's okay to let go... just let go."

You do. Just this once. For him. But more importantly, you do it for you.


End file.
